Buon Compleanno, Mio Fratellino!
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: -Birthday Fic- Padahal hari ini mereka ultah..tapi kok Lovi kaya menjauh dari Feli..? Welp maaf super telat gini! Abis saya kelupaan sih DDX R&R yaaa.. :D


Disclaimer: hohohow~ milik abang HiMaruya...ya ampun bang saya tersepona dengan buku yang anda buat...*meluk2 buku WWW*

Warning: gajeness dan oocness adalah milik saya~ uhuy~ *wink* *muntaber*

* * *

><p><strong>BUON COMPLEANNO, MIO FRATELLINO!<strong>

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Vargas bersaudara. Dan Feli ingat itu.. tapi, seharian ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Lovi, kakaknya. Dia tahu sih kalau Lovi memang suka sebal dengannya,, tapi kali ini..ia merasa begitu kesepian karena melihat ahogenya Lovi sekalipun tidak.

"Vee~ bagaimana ini, Ludwig..? Apa fratello benci denganku sampai sebegitunya ya..?", keluh Feli yang saat ini sedang berada di rumah Ludwig. Maksud hati ingin berkunjung, malah jadi sesi curhat bersama bang Ludwig (?)

"Ehmm..apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah dengan Lovino kemarin?", Tanya Ludwig sambil merajut (?) sebuah syal. Buset. Sekarang kan belon musim dingin!

"Veee…seiingatku tidak…A! Kemarin aku kan mencuci celana milik fratello sekaligus punyaku jadi satu dan dia marah! Eeeh..tapi kalau itu sih sudah biasa soalnya aku juga suka lupa vee..Veuuhh…bagaimana ini, Ludwiiiiiggg?", ucap Feli sambil menangis. Yaoloh, Fel..lama-lama Ludwig ngelamar jadi (suami *plaaakk*) ibukmu deh.

"Hmmm…gimana kalau kamu nulis surat ke Lovino? Kamu Tanya dia baik-baik apa yang udah bikin dia kesel sama kamu..gimana?", usul Ludwig dengan sangat (tidak) cemerlangnya. Wah..pasti waktu kecil ibunya rajin memberi wurst (?)

"Vee! Baiklah! Aku akan coba menulis surat kepada fratello! Semoga saja dia mau membalasnya! Ne, grazie, Ludwig! Aku pulang dulu! Ci vidiamo~", ucap Feli riang sambil meninggalkan rumah Ludwig dalam keadaan penuh tisu bekas air matanya. Kerja bakti lagi deh si Ludwig..pantesan badannya macho (?)

Tak lama kemudian, telepon di rumah Ludwig berbunyi.

"Halo?", ucap Ludwig.

"Hei, potato macho! Fratellinoku uda pulang belon?", sahut sebuah suara tsundere galak diseberang sana.

"Hhh..iya udah kok..oh ya, jangan lupa tuh bentar lagi dia bakal ngirimin kamu surat 'cinta'…pfft..", ucap Ludwig sambil menahan ketawa. Oh great, Luddie..anda sukses menjadi anggota resmi Perkumpulan Nation Garing yang akan mengadakan pertemuan tiap hari Rabu di rumahnya Nesia (?)

"Tch! Ja-jangan ngomong yang ngga-ngga dong, kono yaroooo!", semprot si pemilik suara dengan un-elitnya. Tak bisa terbayangkan bagaimana keadaan gagang telepon miliknya nanti.

"Iya iya..apa deh..yaudah sana siap-siap tuh..", ucap Ludwig sambil facepalm.

"Iya gue tau..bawel bener sih..dasar potato freak…", balas suara diseberang sana. Bisa dipastikan saat ini dia sedang monyong-monyong ga karuan (?)

"Oh satu hal lagi..bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku 'potato freak'..? Seingatku aku tidak pernah mengejekmu deh..", pinta Ludwig setengah berharap. Yaah..siapa tau dia bisa menghilangkan satu dari sekian banyak nama-nama sayang pemberian teman-temannya itu.

"Biar kupikir…TIDAK BISA…hei sudah ya! Fratellino bodoh itu sudah sampai! Ciao!", dan telepon pun terputus.

Ludwig kembali facepalm karena negosiasi gagal. Ia pun kembali ke rencana dan mulai menelepon seseorang.

"Halo? Oh, Kiku..yah semuanya beres..tinggal mengabarkannya ke yang lain deh..", ucap Ludwig dengan senyum penuh arti terlukis di wajahnya.

Back to Feli yang sudah berlari layaknya atlit marathon internasional, dia udah nyampe dirumahnya. Dia langsung ngambil sebuah kertas dan menulis:

_"Vee…fratello..kenapa kamu menjauh dariku begini vee?"_

Ia melipat kertas itu dan menyelipkannya kebawah pintu kamar Lovi. Tak ia sangka, kertas itu langsung tertarik kedalam menandakan Lovi ada disana.

Tak lama, kertas itu kembali lagi dengan tulisan:

_"Apaan sih dasar baka otouto! Aku ga menjauh dari kamu kok!"_

Feli membalasnya dengan tulisan ini:

_"Tapi aku seharian ini ga ketemu sama fratello! Fratello ngejauhin aku! Fratello pasti benci sama aku! Aku..aku..aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku kemarin itu vee…scusi…ed..buon compleanno..aku sayang fratello.."_

Dan tak lama, terdengar suara pintu kamar Feli tertutup. Lovi membuka pintu kamarnya dan memandang pintu kamar Feli dengan tatapan sedih.

"Scusi..il mio fratello..", bisik Lovi sambil kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah semakin sore. Feli pun menangis dikamarnya tanpa henti. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.<p>

"Feli-chan...ayo keluar dong..", ucap sebuah suara yang sepertinya adalah suaranya Antonio.

"Veee...baiklah...", ucap Feli pelan sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya merah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FELICIANO!"

Feli terkejut. Ia melihat semua teman-temannya berada disana. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapatkan Lovi tengah berdiri sambil melipat tangannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Heh...buon compleanno, mio fratellino...", ucap Lovi sambil mengisyaratkan Feli untuk memberikannya pelukan.

Feli berlari memeluk Lovi sambil terisak.

"Ve...ku-kupikir...fratello..hiks..be-benci denganku veee...uhweeee...hiks...", ucap Feli sambil menangis dipelukkan Lovi.

"Ya ampun...rupanya Feli-chan kena sama perangkapnya Kiku! Lucu sekali~", komentar Antonio sambil tertawa.

semua mata langsung memandang Kiku yang saat itu tengah berdiri sambil memasang wajah polos.

"Ng? Ada apa, minna-san?", tanya Kiku sambil memandang kearah mereka semua dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ti-tidak...", gumam semuanya sambil memalingkan wajah mereka.

"Ja-jadi..fratello..masih sayang sama Feli...?", ucap Felis sambil memandang wajah Lovi.

"Baka otouto..mana mungkin bisa aku membenci adikku satu-satunya yang sangat aku cintai...hei sudah jangan menangis! Ini kan hari ulang tahun kita!", ucap Lovi sambil mengelus kepala Feli.

Feli mengangguk sambil berhenti menangis. Hari ini bukanlah hari yang buruk. Hari ini juga hari yang menyenangkan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ya...hari dimana ia masih dapat melihat senyuman kakaknya yang tercinta..

**END**

* * *

><p>OMAKE:<p>

"Hei, Elizaveta-san..gimana videonya..? Dapat tidak..?", ucap Kiku sambil berjalan mendekati Elizaveta sementara yang lainnya sedang bermain kembang api diluar.

"Oh beres! Kau bagaimana? Dapat foto-fotonya?", tanya Elizaveta sambil tersenyum fujoshi.

"Oh tenang...saya dapat foto-foto Itacest ini dari berbagai angle...", bisik Kiku sambil tersenyum dandere.

Motto mereka hari itu adalah : ANDA SENANG, KAMI APALAGI

**BENERAN END**

* * *

><p>Chanchan: lolwut...ini publishnya telat beneerrrr... TT_TT<p>

Lovi: dasar author payah =3=

Chanchan: huweeeeenggg...Lovi jahaaaat TT_TT Ini kan gara2 FFN error waktu ntuh... *lari ke Feli*

Feli: aduh2..cup cup cup...jangan nangis veeee =w=;

Chanchan: *menatap Lovi dengan tatapan Liat-Nih-Gue-Dipeluk-Adek-lu-Yeee*

Lovi: ...sialaaaaan... DDDX *pundung*

Chanchan: nah mumpung lagi tenang...minna-san~ makasih ya sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini! Maaf banget nih telat padahal udah selesai dari kapan-kapan =_=;;

Feli: vee~ Jangan lupa mereview dan menanti ff selanjutnya ya vee~~ =w=/

Lovi: tch! Awas ya, Chan! Makan nih! DDDX *ngelemparin kentang*

Chanchan: hei tunggu setooopp! IH RESE AWAS YA! DDDX *bales lempar keju*

Feli: *nonton sambil makan pasta*


End file.
